1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for capping and pressurizing a bottle that contains an effervescent beverage, such as a carbonated soda or a sparkling wine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbonated sodas are increasingly being marketed in two and/or three liter bottles, most commonly plastic bottles. This can create a problem, since the beverage tends to go "flat" if the entire contents of the bottle are not consumed soon after opening. The problem is exacerbated with larger size bottles, both since the contents take longer to consume, and since more of an air pocket is created into which the carbonated gases can escape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,803 relates to a stopper for a bottle that is adapted to be used with a pump for evacuating air from the bottle to preserve wine, or for increasing the pressure in the bottle to maintain the carbon dioxide content in a soft drink. A separate pump is required to evacuate air from or compress air into the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,877 relates to a pressurizing and closure apparatus having a hand pump that extends downward that extends downward into the neck of a bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,091 relates to a carbonated beverage container closure apparatus to which a bellows type pump is threadingly engaged for introducing compressed air into the container, the bellows type pump then being removed from the closure device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,151 similarly relates to a bellows type pump that is engaged with and disengaged from a bottle closure apparatus. A coupling device is employed to realize the engagement and disengagement function.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,426 relates to a bottle cap for closing and for pressurizing an opened bottle, the bottle cap including a body adapted to close over the mouth of the bottle and a resilient manually compressible and relaxable bulb mounted to the body.